Kaneki Of The CCG
by levi97100
Summary: When Kaneki was young he was taken by Aogiri Tree and forcefully turned into a half Ghoul, Afterwards the sadistic Ghoul Jason mercilessly tortured him for a year, He was able to escape when the CCG's Reaper Arima attacked Aogiri Tree's base Once escaped he runs into Arima who takes him in and trains him, Now Kaneki is a part of the CCG. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**(New - Author's Note: **  
**I changed a bit of this chapter from what it was. I also added some new details, And hints for future chapters. So please read again, If you've read it when I first posted it.)**

**White haired Kaneki. (Age 19) Wears the same clothes as he does in the anime root A (The black outfit.)**  
**Arima. (Age 37) Same clothes as anime, White hear.**  
**Rize. (Age 22) Same clothes as anime.**  
**Yamori. (Age 35) Same clothes as anime.**  
**Hide (Age 19) Same close as second season of the anime.**  
**Juzo. (Age 16) Same clothes as anime.**  
**Amon. (Age 27) Same clothes as anime.**  
**(That's all the info I'm giving at the moment.)**

**Warnings: Spoilers. Turtore. Sex. Murder. Cursing. Gore. Depression. Thoughts Of Suicide. Self Hatred. Self Harm. S&amp;M. BDSM. Violence. Molesting.**

**Possible Warnings: Yuri. (Lesbians) Age Gaps. (Old/Young.) Tragedy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, Nor am I making any money from this story.**

**Manual.**  
**"Talking"**  
**'Thinking'**  
**Scene change ()()()**  
***Flash Back***  
**(Highlight)**  
**(A/N: ) Authors note.**

**...**

**Story.**  
**Arc: 1 - The White Haired Devil.**  
**Chapter: 1 - Prologue**

**...**

It's a stormy night the clouds are blocking the heavens, The rain in so heavy that it blocks out all the screams of a young half Ghoul. Who sits in a old building being forced to count backwards from 10000 while he's mercilessly tortured by the sadistic Ghoul Jason.

"1007, 1006, AHHHHH! 100-5 AHHHHHHHHH! 1004, 1 AHHHH!" The young boy screams at the top of his lungs, He's been going through different tortures for the last year. His mind has nearly been broken, He's been clinging onto the memories of his mother and father, And little sister. like a life line. Trying to keep as much of his sanity as possible.

"You messed up boy! You know what that means HAHAHAHA!" The huge man laughs, He never gets tired of torturing his favorite pet. He grabs the pair of huge scissors that are sitting on a tray with a bounch of other torture tools, He then grabs the young boy who's sobbing uncontrollably by the face. Forcing his huge hand down the boy's throat and he pulls the boys tongue out and slices it off with the scissors laughing madly the whole time.

Muffled screams rang out through out the building. Mixing with sadistic laughing, Jason then grabs the boy by the hair forcing his head up so he would have to look Jason in the eye. When Jason gets a good look at the boy's broken and bloody face he's filled with so much joy, That's why he hasn't eaten the brat yet. The boy is just so interesting even after a full year of torture the boy has not lost is sanity yet, He has somehow been able to hold on to it through so many tortures and with a centipede living inside his head making it self at home in his brain.

But he can tell the boy's close to finally losing it, His nails have already turned a dark black, His once black hair has big parts of it that are now white. His once blue eyes have dolled and turned gray, His screams of pain have gotten less loud and painful, Now they seem more enjoyable. And he no longer screams that the centipede is eating his brain.

Jason has an idea why the boy's starting to let go, And it's all that little brats fault who keeps visiting him while Jason's away. The little bitch is only 13 and has already started to use her woman powers to seduced his favorite toy, And for some reason no matter how much Jason tells One Eye about it, One Eye will say the same thing "Let Rize do as she pleases, With the poor boy." It's so frustrating because of her Jason will now have to finish the boy off soon or the fun will go away.

"It's my turn now." Rize says as she sneaks around to see how her Kaneki is holding up and what new injuries he has, Jason glares at her hoping that if by doing so she will turn to ash. And leave him alone to enjoy himself. She doesn't. Seeing how it's not working he leaves the room no longer wanting to be anywhere near the little bitch. One day he will kill her, Slowly.

"I brought you the book that I said I would and if you do good to please me today then I'll even read it to you." She whispers in Kaneki's ear seductively making sure to brush her still growing chest against his arm that is strapped down to the chair. When she doesn't get a response she grows irritated with his lack of enthusiasm, Normally he would beg her to let him. Not only does he get to pleasure her and himself to, But it's the only time that he gets his hands freed from the straps they are in. And she always reads him a new book after they are done, each time, It's their little date. She even Teaches him ways to not let Jason get to him.

But kaneki keeps his head down with his almost all white hair covering his face, Blocking it from her view. She likes him with white hair better. He says nothing and doesn't make any movements, If Rize didn't know better then she would think that he's dead. But she knows better then to believe Kaneki has died, No it's more likely that he is finally breaking just like she wants. He's going to give into the insanity and become a great feared half Ghoul that even One Eye will respect and fear. Then maybe he will be able to walk beside her.

She pulls on his hair the same way that Jason did to make him look her in the eye, She can see he's not talking because his tongue is no longer there, But what she notices most his the lack of life in his eyes. They look almost as they are looking through her as if he isn't aware that she's even there. That's never happened before.

"Fine then I'll just do as I please." She states before pulling down his pants and sitting on top of his lap, It's a lot more fun when he's awake and aware but it is still fun to use him like a play thing. For her to use to get herself off with. A whicked smile makes it's way onto her small pretty face.

()()()

"Why do I keep hearing the name Eye Patch around here?" Hide ask, While delivering a package to Takizakwa who is sitting at his desk filing paper work. He likes to talk to Takizakwa because the man will let stuff slip and help Hide get more information then he should.

"Oh yeah your new huh? It's understandable why you wouldn't know of him yet." Takizakwa stated as he took the package from Hide, It was more paper work. Great. He thinks to himself with a sigh. Every time Juzo goes on a mission Takizakwa has to file more and more paper work.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean? Is this Eye Patch like some big shot Ghoul or something?" Hide ask, Since he started working here he's been hearing about how the Eye Patch has went on a rampage again. Or how the Eye Patch has destroyed another building. The Eye Patch seems like a troublesome person. Or maybe it's a Ghoul?

"Not exactly it's more like he's a half Ghoul, He's the CCG's Reaper's son. Arima apparently was dating a Ghoul when he was younger, He didn't know she was a Ghoul but he found out when she gave birth to his son Kaneki who turned out to be a half Ghoul." Takizakwa explains hoping to help out his new friend with understanding the rumors about Kaneki Kisho the CCG's White Haired Devil.

"Wait so they just let him live? What about the mother did they kill her? I mean that's scary thinking that a half Ghoul is running around in the CCG. What if he attacks someone? And what do we give him to eat.. Humans?" Hide ask it doesn't make since but he's not as scared as he's acting he needs to get more information about this half Ghoul named Kaneki who is part of the CCG. If it's the same kid he grew up with, Then he will do anything to help him.

"Well they only let him live because who's son he is, No Arima killed her as soon as he figured out she was a Ghoul. And you don't have to worry about him attacking or eating anyone he only eats other Ghouls and likes humans. And if he ever did attack someone the CCG will kill him, It's Arima's job to kill him if he every loses control of himself and harms innocent people." Takizakwa tells his friend trying to keep him calm, It won't do any good for Hide to quit because he's scared of something that won't happen.

Seeing the relief on Hides face Takizakwa continues. "But there are rules you most follow now that you know this information, First never tell anyone outside of the CCG. Second treat Kaneki just like any other normal person, Like a human and never say anything about his Ghoul half.

Third never question Kaneki about his personal life / past and such. Fouth never for any reason try to start a fight with him, If you have a problem with him tell one of these three people Arima, Amon, Or Akira. We call these three the three A's just so you know. So if someone tells you to go to one of the A's then go to one of them.

And the final rule is if Kaneki or one of the three A's ever tells you to run, Then do as they say and run without question. It most likely means that Kaneki is losing control and you will be in danger if you stay." He informs the most important rules regarding Kaneki Kisho in the CCG.

"And what happens if someone doesn't follow the rules?" Hide asks wanting to know what CCG will do to someone who breaks one of these five rules. He doesn't think it will be to bad of a punishment seems how come it's a half Ghoul they are talking about, So why would the CCG care so much for him?

"If anyone ever breaks even one rule then they are KILLED by the CCG." Takizakwa states, Knowing what the information will do to his friend, It's hard for him to believe as well. But it's the truth he has watched other Ghoul Investigator's break one of the rules and die by one of the three A's, It's not something he wishes for the new guy / his new friend.

Hide tries to hide his shock with a small nervous laugh. "You can't be seriours." He says forcing a smile, So him getting close to Kaneki is going to be way harder then he first thought.

"I am." Takizakwa states sadly. He will never understand what the higher ups of the CCG are thinking. Letting a half Ghoul work and live with them, Giving special rules that others have to follow or they get death. Plus they even let someone like Juzo work with them, He's a little psycho. He's worst then most of the Ghouls they fight.

()()()

"Everyone run the One Eyed White Haired Devil has come." A young man yells at the top of his lungs, He starts running as fast as he can. He won't die today, No he won't not by the most blood thirsty person in the CCG. As he and his fellow Ghouls run down an ally they come out the other side to see a bunch of their own dead. Bodies ripped to shreds, And in the middle of all the corpses stands a young man who can't be no older then 19 with all white hair, Black nails, Wearing an all black outfit that covers up is body. That's not what scares the Ghouls though, What scares them the most is the fact that he has an Eye Patch covering his left eye.

All the Ghouls blood goes cold when he bends his neck to look at them, And a small evil smile grows on his face. "Ah.. I knew there were more, I was wondering if I was going to have to chase you. But it looks like you came to me instead." The white hair man states, As he turns to give the small group of four Ghouls his full attention. He then cracks his right index finger with his thumb making all the Ghouls shiver from the ugly sound.

"FUCK this I'm going to kill that bastard for killing my friends!" One of the Ghouls yells bringing out his Kagune that turns out to be a Bikaku, And running at Kaneki with his tail swinging from side to side ready to strike at a moment's notice. Right as he reaches Kaneki he jumps up into the air and drives is tail down at an unmoving Kaneki. As the tail comes with in a inch of Kaneki's heart he grabs it and yanks down hard making the Ghoul fall out of the air and come crashing down on the hard ground, Knocking the air out of the Ghoul, Kaneki then squats to look the scarred Ghoul in the eyes.

He then puts his finger to his lips, Making a shhh sound so the Ghoul knows to stop talking. "Shut up, And listen I'm talking." He says calmly but the hidden note that states death will come soon, And the way is eyes go into a doll boredom. Show that he's not playing around, And that just terrifies the Ghoul even more.

The three Ghouls can do nothing but watch as Kaneki picks up their friend by his tell and slams him into the ground again and again. "As I was saying, Now that your all here you all should fight me as a team. So I can maybe get a work out." Kaneki says dropping the now corpse of the Ghoul who charged at him, Kaneki finally understands why Jason liked to torture him so much, Other Ghouls die so fast. It's boring. Kaneki barely slammed him a few times and the tail ripped off and the Ghoul was died, How would someone like Jason torture them?

The other three Ghouls know that there are other CCG Ghoul Investigators near by, So if they run they are going to die and their best bet is to kill the Ghoul Investigator in front of them if they want any chance of escaping. So they do as he told them and all run at him at the same time pulling out their Kagune hoping to kill the CCG's White Haired Devil.

Kaneki looks at them while cracking another finger. Ah maybe if they all attack him in a group effort he will have some fun. He doubts it, They are all small fry. Arima is taking care of the bigger Ghouls. Pity, He and Juzo were promised a good fight.

()()()

"Ahh man you didn't save any for me." Juzo whines as he looks around the area seeing nothing but dead Ghouls laying around. He then looks at the one who killed them all, Who's covered in blood from the Ghouls. He still has a Ghouls ripped off arm in his hand. "Kanekiii I told you to save me some~" He whines some more.

"Sorry Juzo, I let myself get carried away again." Kaneki confesses as he lets the arm drop by it's dead owner, He's only been working with the CCG for a year and a half but he has already made a named for himself. The Ghouls either call him (One Eyed White Haired Devil), Or (Eye Patch.) He prefers, Eye Patch the other one makes him seem like some type of insane murder. It's not murder if your killing Ghouls.

Kaneki looks over to see that the man who has been like a father to him for last 9 years, Is making his way over to him and Juzo. The man is known as (The CCG's Reaper) Arima Kisho, The strongest person in the CCG. He has never once been hit by a Ghoul, Even the famous (One Eye Ghoul) Was not able to land a single hit on him. When they fought 5 years ago. The mans a true monster.

"Well done Kaneki, Juzo. With this we have taken out another one of Aogiri Tree's base's." He states, He takes a look around to see the damage that Kaneki has done. It's not much this time just a few broken windows and smashed walls it should be easy for the CCG to pay for. But Takizakwa's going to have a lot more paper work to do when they get back.

"Thankzza but I didn't even get to kill one Ghoul it was all Kaneki over there." Juzo whines pointing at Kaneki, He likes Kaneki because they both share a love for killing. Even if Kaneki only likes killing Ghouls unlike him, Kaneki is really fun to play with. When they go on missions together it's always a blast! Ghouls have even given a nickname for when the too of them team up, They are called (The Hells Keepers.) Because they send every Ghoul in their sight to hell.

Juzo then sees Yukinori Shinohara talking with a group of other Ghoul Investigators and runs over there to tell Yukinori all about how Kaneki was greedy today and didn't save any for him to kill, And to also ask if He's Finally able to get his Quinque. Leaving Kaneki and Arima along to catch up on the mission.

Arima sees the look on Kaneki's face, A look of disappointment and boredom. He knows that the person he has raised and taught like a son has always had problems when it came to Ghouls, It's no wonder why that is. With the way they first met.

Arima had heard a rumor that the One Eye Ghoul was seen near some old building in the 11th Ward, But when he got there all he found was a small boy covered in blood. With all white hair, Black nails. And was holding a arm while he ate it, When the boy looked up he had one Ghouls eye and one Human eye. The boy looked scared at seeing someone so close to him, Arima looked around the building and show no other Ghouls or any humans.

But the building was covered in blood and smashed up it looked like a big fight had just went down, But both parties had lived. Arima took a closer look to the arm in the boy's hands, It looks like a Ghouls arm. A big Ghoul's arm, At a later time he found out that the arm was Jason's left arm.

"Kaneki lets go home." He says snapping himself out of his memories, He waits for Kaneki to give him a small nod. Before he turns on his hill and starts walking to his car that's parked a little ways down the street, He hears Kaneki's soft foot steps behind him letting him know that he is following him.

No one notices the woman standing on top of a near by building watching Kaneki, Her long purple hair blowing in the wind. She pushes up her fake classes, And licks her lips. Before turning around and disappearing into the shadows of the night.

**END Of Chapter. **

**(Original - Author's Note: Okay this is my first Tokyo Ghoul story so sorry if any of my characters are OCC, Please review and let me know if you like this idea? And what you think of this story so far, Or if you have any ideas that you think would be cool to see. I don't know when I'll update this, Most likely after I know if people like it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(New - Author's Note: **  
**I changed a bit of this chapter from what it was. I also added some new details, And hints for future chapters. So please read again, If you've read it when I first posted it.)**

**Manual.**  
**"Talking"**  
**'Thinking'**  
**Scene change ()()()**  
***Flash Back***  
**(Highlight)**

**...**

**Story.**  
**Arc: 1 - The White Haired Devil.**  
**Chapter: 2 - Rize / Binge Eater.**

**...**

"I finally found him." Rize states while Yoshimura pulls her a cup of coffee, Rize has been searching for Kaneki for years now. She never thought he would be a Ghoul Investigator working for the CCG and be the son of the CCG's Reaper Arima. She was sure that Jason killed both of his parents, But she might be wrong. She'll have to ask Jason if she ever sees him again.

Yoshimura raises a eye brow at her, Letting her know to explain on what she's talking about. "Remember a while back I came here to Anteiku when Renji was still making coffee?" She asks and once she sees him give a nod, Showing that he knows what time she's talking about. He remembers the day because it's the same day Touka started working as an waitress.

"You know the kid I kept talking about? The one that got tortured by Jason and the same boy who won my heart?" Another nod from Yoshimura lets her know to continue. "Well I finally found him he goes by the name Kaneki Kisho, He works as a Dove along side the Reaper." She states making Touka who has been silently sipping her tea and listing to the the Binge Eater, Spit her coffee out all over Nishiki who has not been paying attention because he was texting his girlfriend.

'The CCG's Reaper if he really is working along side him then the guy must be a monster, And if Rize is getting involved with him then that could be bad for Anteiku.' Touka thinks she doesn't know how Rize has got this much information about the guy or how she knows it's really him but no matter if it is or is not Rize is going to be getting involved with this person. And that could be bad for them all.

"Hey dumbass what the hell? This is a new shirt." Nishiki yells, His girl just got him the shirt how's he going to explain to her that the very same day she got it for him he got a big coffee stain on it? Even if it wasn't his fault it's still not cool to hurt a lady's feels like that, He'll have to bring her some flowers home on his way to make it up to her. Maybe that will make her less upset with him.

Yoshimura looks at the both of them with a raised eye brow and opens a eye a bit, Telling them both to be quiet without having to say anything, It works Both Touka and Nishiki shut up. Nishiki mutters to himself about "Stupid dumb bitch, I'll kill you one day. Damn if I don't wash it now then it's going to leave a stain." As he walks to the upstairs bathroom trying to save his shirt from a stain, Also trying to save his cute girlfriends feelings.

"He's strong now to, Just like I thought he would be. I was wondering do you know anything about him? I think I heard someone call him Eye Patch?" Rize ask while looking at the old Ghoul Yoshimura, She has gotten some information on him from over Ghouls she has met since her arrival in the 20th Ward. But none knew much about him, Because most the Ghouls she talked to don't want to get anywhere near him.

"Yes, I've heard rumors about the Eye Patch. From what they say he has killed many high class Ghouls by himself and has earn himself a great amount of respect from the higher ups in the CCG, But other then that I'm afraid I don't know much else." Yoshimura answers, He knows Rize is not one to give up on something she has set her mind on but he hopes for once the news that the person she loves is a high rank Ghoul Investigator will be enough to make her back away and keep the 20th Ward save from a war against the CCG.

Rize finishes her cup of tea then gets up, Taking her book with her. It's disappointing that no one in Anteiku knows anything about Kaneki but she didn't figure they would know, She will just have to get some Doves to talk about him. A smile makes it's way on her face from that idea, As she reaches the door to leave she hears her name being called. She turns a bit to look at the person who called her Touka. Ah this should be good, Maybe another threat?

"Rize you won't make trouble here in the 20th Ward right?" Touka asks / Demands, She will not let Rize cause trouble and bring more Doves to the 20th Ward and put them all at risk for something as stupid as her love for a Dove, She met as a kid while working with the group Aogiri Tree. A group of bloody thirsty Ghouls who want to kill all humans and weaker Ghouls.

"Of cause not, Why would you dare think such a bad thing about me?" Rize ask with fake hurt, She knows what Touka is doing. She's threating her trying to make Rize obey by Anteiku's rules and stuff, But that's not Rizes thing she is just passing by. She doesn't plan to live in the 20th Ward she just wants to get what's hers and leave, Once she has Kaneki she will be out of this stupid city. It's so boring and lifeless here.

"Rize." Touka hisses, She is not in the mood for Rizes games. She has already had to deal with Tsukiyama's fruity ass trying to eat her this weak, There is no way she is going to deal with Rize causing shit for all of Anteiku. She won't lose anymore people she cares about, She has already lost her little brother with him going missing. And having her parents killed by the CCG, That is more then enough people for her to lose in her life.

Rize just waves as she leaves the old coffee shop, She needs to plan. How she is going to get Kaneki back? And once she has him where are they going to go? There's a lot for her to think about, But she knows her first move is finding some stupid male Doves and getting them to talk about him. And if they don't want to talk or don't know anything then she will have herself a snack.

()()()

"So I hear that Rize is in the 20th Ward." Ayato says to Yamori as they finish off two Doves, Yamori pauses the body he was holding by the neck with his one hand. Falls to the ground with a thump, Yamori then turns to look at Ayato who is dusting off his pants. Once Ayato is done dusting himself off he walks over to a window that shows a good view of the gates that lead to the 20th Ward.

"That bitch huh?" Yamori says he has always hated Rize since the day he met her, With her smugness and the way she acts like she's some type of Queen and everyone else is just her toys. Yamori is no ones TOY he will never be someone's Toy again, People are his toys not the other way around. He hates Rize for turning his favorite toy into something that was able to rip his arm off, Even though he's a Ghoul and has great healing abilities since the day that brat ripped his arm off it has not healed. He knows it's Rize's fault for whatever she did to the Brat that made him able to somehow overpower him.

Once Rize left Aogiri Tree saying "I've got better things to do then plot to take over the world." Yamori was finally able to forget about the little cunt, But of cause she has to come to the place where he is supposed to go next. Well he no longer has to let her be, He's able to kill her now that she no longer works with him. And that's what he plans to do he'll make her replace the toy she broke, And torture her until she breaks and doesn't even know her own name anymore. Were the only thing she knows is how to count backwards from 1000.

"So are you ready to see her again?" Ayato ask he knows all about Yamori's hatred for her, Since he joined Aogiri Tree and was partnered up with Yamori he has had to hear all about her and some TOY that she took from him and how he's going to get his revenge on her. Ayato is sick of hearing it so hopefully once he gets his revenge Yamori will finally shut up about it, And he won't have to hear it anymore.

"What about you huh? Are you ready to see your little sister?" Yamori snaps back at Ayato, Yes he knows that his little sister is in the 20th Ward as well, Yamori will also make her one of his toys with Rize just to watch the ever so bratty Ayato suffer. It will be fun to watch the brat beg for his sisters life, As Yamori rips out her eye balls. If Ayato cries enough he might be nice and give him, His sisters eyes. Maybe even her still beating heart.

Ayato's eyes flashes dangerously in warning, He may not like his sister but he won't let someone like Yamori touch a single hair on her body. He'll kill before he lets that happen, Yamori might be strong but Ayato knows he can take him. If it wasn't for the fact that he needs his help with their plan then he would Kill him now and be done with it. He then hears foot steps coming their way and turns to see Tatara walking towards them, Ending any more fighting the two would have done had he not shown up. Which is most likely the reason why he was sent, To keep them from killing one another.

()()()

"So your telling me reports say that the Binge Eater seems to be coming towards the 20th Ward?" Akira asks the man on the phone, If it's true that the Binge Eater in coming to the 20th Ward then that could be bad. They already know that Gourmet is in the Ward and that Aogiri Tree has slowly been moving that way as well, With so many power hitters come to the same Ward it could turn into a war of the CCG vs the Ghouls. If that happens so many people would lose their lives, It would put innocent people who live there at risk as well.

Amon watches as his new partner Akira Mado talks to HQ on the phone, He doesn't understand why his old partner Kureo Mado. Akira's father, Told him to switch partners and team up with his daughter? He of cause did what Kureo said because the man is a genius but he wishes he could have stayed working with him instead. Akira is cold and never listens to him, He's supposed to be a higher rank then her but she doesn't seem to care she even said something like he was wasting her time by asking to her to call him by his last name Kotaro instead of his first name Amon because they don't know each other that well yet.

"Amon." Akira says to get his attention, She has been finished with her call to HQ's for a full minute now and Amon had still not stopped staring at her. She will never understand why her father made her team up with someone like Amon, Yeah he's strong but he does things to slowly and by the book there is no way they are ever going to get along. And with the way he acts around her she would guess he feels the same way.

"Ah.. Um yes what did HQ say?" Amon asks coming to and realizing that he had been staring at Akira the last thing he wants his for her to think he's a pervert, And hate him even more then she already does. Besides he's an honorable man he would never look at one of his subordinate that way, No matter how beautiful said subordinate is. He's an honorable man but he's not blind he knows how good looking Akira is. She is stunning.

"Apparently the Binge Eater is near the 20th Ward, As well as the Ghouls Jason and Black Rabbit." Akira tells him what HQ had told her, It's not good news. It means they are going to have to send more Investigators over to the 20th Ward incase a war breaks out, And they are going to have to start getting the people who live there to safer Wards.

"Damn more of the high class Ghouls are gathering, Why are they are coming to the same place?" Amon ask he doesn't really expect Akira to have the answer but he felt like asking anyway. Maybe if she was more like her father, She would come up with something no body would have ever think of. And it will be right, Of curse he knows that won't ever happen.

"I have no idea." Akira answers shattering any hopes Amon had for her being like her father when it came to crazy ideas that somehow worked out in the end, As much as she wishes she had that ability she knows she doesn't have it and no body but her father has it, She takes after her dead mother more then she does her father.

()()()

"I have just received a report stating that the Binge Eat is coming to the 20th Ward." Arima tells Kaneki who is reading a book while laying down on the couch, Kaneki hums to let him know he's listening and to continue with the reports he's got. He wonders if he should tell him the rest of the report, He's not wanting to deal with a rampaging Kaneki again at the moment.

"It would seem that the Ghoul Jason is also coming." He Continues and watches as Kaneki's hands shake and he drops the book he was holding onto his stomach because his hands are shaking to bad to hold onto it. "Are you going to be able to handle this?" He ask trying to see how bad the news about his torturer coming to the 20th Ward is going to affect Kaneki.

"I'll be fine." Is his soft reply, He didn't expect to have to run into Jason so soon. He could hide and let other Investigators deal with him, While he goes after the Ghoul named the Binge Eater. But he has the feeling that his luck is not that good, He knows that he will run into Jason again and soon. He's different now he no longer has reason to be scared of Jason anymore, he's stronger then Jason is. But somehow that doesn't make him feel any less uneasy.

"I see, That's good then." Arima says glad that it didn't effect Kaneki as bad as he thought it would, He can tell that's he's still troubled over it but it seems not enough to make him destroy another building like the last time Arima mentioned the name Jason. And that's good because last time it was hard to get the CCG to let Kaneki go unpunished. If he wasn't the one to ask the higher ups to let him go, Then Kaneki would have been punished harshly.

"Get some rest we have to take care of some Ghouls in the morning." Arima adds before leaving the living room to go to his bed room and get some rest for the mission in the morning. He hopes Kaneki will take his advise and get some sleep, That way he doesn't end up going into his mad state again like he did earlier against the Ghouls in Aogiri Tree.

Kaneki waits for Arima to get into his room and shut his door before Kaneki allows the tears to roll freely down his face, He makes sure to make no sound that way Arima won't hear him crying. The fear about getting tortured again is so bad that it drives him insane, He's always having to keep himself in check that way he doesn't go off on another rampage, But it's hard when the reason you are always in fear is coming and you know your going to have to face him soon.

()()()

"I wonder if Kaneki will truly be able to handle the news about Jason?" Kureo ask himself, He's only met Kaneki once but he was able to tell right away that he's unstable. Kaneki suffers from split personalities, Kureo was able to learn about his past because he is a friend or about as close as someone can come to being a friend, With Arima. He had to promise not to ever tell anyone about Kaneki. He's sure if he ever did, Arima would skin him alive.

Even though Kureo hates all Ghouls and would normally kill Kaneki for being a half Ghoul and turn him into a Quinque, If they were enemies. He doesn't have any problems with him now, He feels like the kid will lead him to the One Eyed Owl. So he can finally get his revenge against the monster that killed his wife and his daughters mother, Leaving his little girl without a mother to help her with her woman problems. Those where hard times. He shudders just thinking about them.

"I guess we will just have to see." Someone answers the question that Kureo just asked aloud, Kureo turns around to see a face he would have never thought he would see again. His blood runs cold and for the first time in a really long time he feels fear, The type of fear that one feels when they look the Grim Reaper in the eye as he slices your head clean off. Ending your life and sending you to hell.

**End Of Chapter.**

**(Original - Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone, I'm so happy you like this story so far, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well? Please review and let me know it will help me update faster XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(New - Author's Note: **  
**I changed a bit of this chapter from what it was. I also added some new details, And hints for future chapters. So please read again, If you've read it when I first posted it.)**

**Manual.**  
**"Talking"**  
**'Thinking'**  
**Scene change ()()()**  
***Flash Back***  
**(Highlight)**

**...**

**Story.**  
**Arc: 1 - The White Haired Devil.**  
**Chapter: 3 - Almost Fighting Time.**

**...**

Kaneki feels weightless like he's in space, Just floating around the planet with no real destination. He can't help but feel like he's going to float away never to be seen from again, He wonders if anybody would miss him if he did disappear without a trace? Most likely not, He doesn't have many people who care about him or anybody really.

Arima doesn't he's only nice and takes care of him because that's what his job is, Plus he doesn't want to have him go on another rampage and hurt someone. It wouldn't be good if the CCG lost there half Ghoul Investigator, So they have Arima keep him company and keep an watchful eye on him incase the worst happens. And he needs to be dealt with.

But maybe thinking again if that was all it really was then why would Arima treat him like a real son, They have watched movies together, He taught Kaneki about sex, He has bought him books and has been there for every birthday Kaneki's had. Never missing one even though he's always busy working, He still takes time off for him.

If he's really only doing it because he's ordered to then why would he teach him those things that a Ghoul Investigator wouldn't need to know? And why would he make sure to always be there for him when he needs him? Yeah Arima's like a real father to him like the one he had before he was taken, Kaneki doesn't know why he would ever doubt Arima?

Okay he has one person who cares about him, Does he have anyone else? Juzo? Well they do get along really well and Kaneki looks at Juzo like the little brother he never had, Sure Juzo is a little crazy but after everything he's been through can anyone really blame him? He went through almost the same thing as Kaneki so they have always shared a bond, He's the only person besides Arima that he's personally told about his past. he knows the higher ups know because Arima had to tell them but Kaneki has only ever told the two of them.

But he knows Juzo wouldn't care if he died because that's the way Juzo is he doesn't care about death, Be it himself or anyone around him. He's numb to the idea of losing people or getting killed himself. He looks at life like if it happens then it happens nothing he can really do about it, And even if he could do something about it. He still might not, Because he just doesn't care.

What about Amon? they have met a few times and worked together twice, They have shared stories about killing Ghouls and Amon had told him about how great his partner Kureo Mado is and how smart the dude is. And Kaneki had shared a bit about how it is working with Arima all the time and how it is having him train him, Amon even took him to Amon's favorite roman shop.

Amon's a good person who cares about everyone he meets, He's the type of guy who can meet someone for the first time. And if that person were to die in the heat of battle then Amon would go avenge them, And be at their funeral. He may even speak about them if he was asked to, So it's a safe bet to say he would miss Kaneki if he were to go away. But that's just because he's a really good person. Maybe one day they can be true friends.

What about her? The girl who kept him company while he was strapped to Jason's chair, she would always read him a good book, And tell him what he needed to hear to keep sane when Jason tortured him. She was beautiful and nice if not a bit twisted, They had shared stories about their lives, He talked through his tears about his loving family he lost to Jason. And she talked about how because she was always hungry that her family kicked her out at the young age of six because they were scared that the doves would find them because of her eating habits.

She was three years older then him and a full Ghoul, But she understood him better then anyone had, Or has even now he's never felt like people really gets him like she did. She helped him understand that it was okay to give in and fight back against Jason and all the people of the world who have hurt him or would ever hurt him. She was the person who took his virginity, And the person he feel in love with. He has never told anyone about her though, Not even Arima. He knows what people would think, They would think she raped him while he was strapped to a chair, And that she played him for fun. And she is the reason why he's so cold and heartless because she told him it's okay to be this way.

And maybe she really did, Maybe she truly did just use him. And all of his feelings for her are fake. Even so he doesn't care, Maybe he's broken and she's the reason why. But no matter if that's the truth or not, He can never be fixed or put back together. So he will enjoy the feelings he has for her.

The feelings he's held onto for her have saved him so many times, When he was with Jason getting tortured and even now that he's free, She has given him the strength to keep pushing forward, And to let his demons free.

Her name is like a prayer to him "Rize" he repeats it over and over in his head when he feels like he's losing his mind, And he can almost picture her wrapping her arms around him and telling him everything will be okay no matter what happens. If he were to fall down into the darkness and never get back up, Or if he keeps pushing forward in the light of day, That she will always love him and he will always be perfect to her.

He wonders if she is alive? He has searched every bit of data that the CCG has and none of it is about her, So he knows that at the very least she hasn't been caught by the CCG. He has never seen her in all the battles he's done against Aogiri Tree, He's been in many of their base's in a bunch of different Wards and has never seen any signs of her. Did she really leave Aogiri Tree like she said she was planning to?

He wishes to find her, But he wonders what would happen if he did? Would he be able to be with her like he wants? But what about Arima? And the CCG they would never allow it, They would try to kill her and him both. He has a life he can't give everything up just for the chance to be with her, Besides he's not even a full Ghoul what would she want with someone like him?

Should he lock away all his feelings for her? If he does he knows he'll go mad, But she always said that would be fine to. So it really doesn't matter, He'll figure something out if he ever sees her again, The chances of him running into her again are low. So he doesn't need to think about it to much, For now he is Kaneki Kisho of the CCG. He's a half Ghoul Investigator and he'll kill every Ghoul he sees, And make sure nothing like what happened to him and Juzo happen to anyone else.

But if he ever did see her again and he were to disappear forever, And never come back. He's sure she would miss him, And remember him. So knowing that she would miss him puts his mind at easy, His feeling of floating around stopped replaced with a feeling of warmth and of solidness, He feels like he's wrapped up in her arms. Holding her tight it's a peaceful feeling.

That's when he wakes up, And sees that it's time to get up so he and Arima can start their mission to take out a group of Ghouls called "The Vamps" They are not that strong but there are a lot of them so that's why CCG is sending them to deal with them, It's going to be long day dealing with them all.

So he pulls himself out of bed, Still feeling like Rize's arms are wrapped around him, Keeping him warm, And even though he's going to be fighting a bunch of murderous Ghouls today, Even though he knows he will be seeing Jason again soon. He still feels calm because he can feel Rize with him. She will always be with him when he needs her, Most he's sure of it.

()()()

Nishiki was walking down the street towards Anteiku to start his shift, Touka's gone today to help out Hinami and her parents with getting MEET. He's still mad at Touka for messing up his new shirt, When he got home and explained what happened to Kimi she understood and wasn't mad but Nishiki still felt like an ass. Even the 50 dollars worth of flowers he give her didn't make him feel any better, Damn that Touka he's going to make her pay for that.

He's almost to Anteiku when he feels too Doves sneakily following him, He hasn't been hunting in weeks so he doesn't understand why they are following him? And he's been acting normal like a human so there should be no reason for them to think he's a Ghoul? Did someone say something? But who he doesn't mess around with many people and the people he does would never tell.

To test if they are following him he turns down an ally and sprints a bit to get almost out of the other side of the ally when they get to it, So they will have a harder time catching him if they are really following him, When he looks back to see them pass the ally he went in without even looking his way, He knows that he's safe for now at least.

Not paying attention to were he's going to worried that someone might be following him, He doesn't see the young man a few years younger then him, With all white hair and an eye patch until he crashes into him. Knocking them both down to the ground and sending the one eyed teens book flying into the air, The book falls a bit away from the two.

Kaneki turns his head to see who had just ran into him, Once the person gets off of him he dusted himself off and walks over to pick up his book that is laying on the side walk. "Sorry I was reading so I wasn't looking where I was going." Kaneki apologizes even though he knows it was the other person who ran into him, It's just easier to apologize and move on.

Nishiki looks at the stranger he just ran into, He doesn't look hurt nor does he look like he really cares that he got knock down, If anything he looks like he cares more about his book that got sent flying. And then it hits him he never said sorry, And the other person had even though it wasn't their fault."Ah no I'm sorry I was spacing it, My bad." He apologizes with a small bow to show his regret.

Kaneki looks at man again, He didn't think he would apologize. He doesn't look like the type, But Kaneki had been told a long time ago not to judge a book by it's cover. Kaneki then looks at his watch he's wearing and sees it's almost time to meet up with Arima. He was hoping to finish his book on the way to the meeting place, But it looks like that won't be happening now. Just great, He's so close to the end to.

Nishiki looks at the young man, He looks like someone he's seen somewhere before, But somehow he looks different. The man is well dressed in a pair of black pants and dress shoes, and a white blazer with an black under shirt. the outfit looks good with the man's unusual white hair and black finger nails, And the eye patch covering his left eye.

That's when all the peaces to the puzzle fall into place, And Nishiki's blood turns to ice. The young man before him is a Ghoul Investigator, But not just any. No he's one of the CCG's best and has been know for his ruthlessness when it comes to Ghouls. The nickname the Ghouls that hang out near Nishiki's house call him the "One Eyed White Haired Devil" because when he sees Ghouls he kills them without mercy or even blinking.

Kaneki can since that the person in front of his is uneasy with him, So it means he's either a Ghoul or is friends with a Ghoul, As much as Kaneki would like to kill him either way he knows if he's late getting to his destination then Arima will be mad. And he doesn't really want to piss off Arima today, Not when he has a bunch of other stuff he needs to deal with. He lets a small sigh excape in his mind.

So without a word, Just a small nod to the other man who ran into him, Kaneki starts walking towards where he is going to meet up with the other Ghoul Investigators to make a plan on how to deal with "The Vamps" He makes a mental note if he ever sees this person again he will kill him on spot without asking questions and be done with it.

Nishiki feels like his breathing finally comes back to him once Kaneki is far enough down the road, But he still can't stop the shaking his body is doing. That was way to close for him, If the other guy would have figured out he's an Ghoul then Nishiki can bet his ass he would be dead in a few seconds the thought chills him all the way to his bones.

()()()

"Kaneki, What took you so long." Arima ask once Kaneki enters the building, Kaneki was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago. And that's when Arima spots the book in Kaneki's hands, It's the new one he bought him a few days ago. For a job well done on a mission Kaneki went on, He can guess what happened. And really should have foreseen it coming.

"Sorry I lost track of time." Kaneki lies, He doesn't want to mention the person who ran into him. Because he feels it will only add more uneasiness to the mission they are doing, He knows Arima will not feel uneasy but the other Investigators already look scared out of their mind at the fact that there are more of the "The Vamps" then they first thought.

It's only eleven more then the thirteen they originally thought, Kaneki is sure he and Arima alone could take them out without a problem, But the higher ups want them to take three other top class Investigators. It's pathetic to think that the three men in front of him are Ghoul Investigators, He can tell Arima thinks so to by the way he's looking at the sorry excuses for men.

"Whatever your here now, So gear up." Arima orders, He truly is thankful for Kaneki showing up, He wouldn't have minded going against all the Ghouls by himself. But when he has three other people he has to keep an eye on to make sure no body dies, He needs Kaneki's to help or someone would die while he's busy doing all the work.

kaneki gives Arima a small nod before going over to get dressed in his normal battle outfit, As he's putting on his clothes he wonders why Juzo and Yukinori weren't put on this mission with them? If they did come help out then this mission would be over in a matter of minutes. Maybe they have another Mission? It bothers him that he wasn't told, Normally he's told about the missions they go on.

After finishing getting dressed he walks back over to Arima and sees he's also ready to fight, Kaneki turns to look at the over three Investigators. They appear to have calmed down a little and gotten dressed for the up and coming battle, Hopefully once they start fighting they will forget their fears and be useful or at least not slow him and Arima down.

"I'm ready." He states to Arima letting the man know that it's time to begin the mission, Kaneki then (Cracks) His finger causing the other three Investigators to jump a bit. Kanke looks over at them, A smirk starts growing on his face as he plans to tease them a little, Well that's until he feels Arima's hand on his shoulder letting him know. Nows not the time to let his other half out and to save it for the Ghouls they are about to fight, Kaneki gets the massage without Arima having to say a single word. So kaneki turns to walk out the door with Arima the fight is about to start, And he isn't about to miss it.

**END Of Chapter.**

**(Original - Author's Note: Wow thank you all so much for following and reviewing this story I wasn't sure many people would like it so I thought about not making it or at least posting it, But I'm so glad that I did post it XD I love you all! **

**P.S. I hope everyone likes this chapter, It gives a little bit on how Kaneki thinks and feels about some things. And how overall he's not very stable.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(New - Author's Note: **  
**I changed a bit of this chapter from what it was. I also added some new details, And hints for future chapters. So please read again, If you've read it when I first posted it.)**

**...**

**Manual.**  
**"Talking"**  
**'Thinking'**  
**Scene change ()()()**  
***Flash Back***  
**(Highlight)**

**...**

**Story.**  
**Arc: 1 - The White Haired Devil. (End Of Arc: 1) **  
**Chapter: 4 - It's Fighting Time.**  
**(Next Chapter Will Be An Extra, Before the Next Arc.)**

**...**

Kaneki takes a look around the building they are in. It's old, Very old. Dust is everywhere and if Kaneki didn't know better he would say no one has been here for years, but he can smell the Ghouls in the building. The MEAT they have been eating is what is leading him to them. The smell of fresh blood is strong he'd bet they have just finished eating at least two or three people. Most likely adults.

He turns to look at the two people who are with him. The first being Yuma Kato. age 28; He's a big, body builder. His body is covered in muscle from years of lifting weights and training. He stands a good two heads above Kaneki. and uses his almost Ghoul level strength combined with his Quinque that turns into a huge mallet, turning all his enemies to ground beef. The Ghouls have nicknamed him the "Man of Steel" for his toughness.

The second being Rento Okada, age 23; he's very short standing just above 5 feet at 5'1. He's slim but toned, and he only has one eye from a battle 3 years back against the "Gourmet" since then he has been none stop training so one day he can get revenge against the "Gourmet" for taking his left eye. He's best known for his super speed, and he's one of the fastest people in the CCG. He uses a Quinque that turns into two long daggers; Ghouls call him the CCG's "Ninja" for his ninja like moves and Quinque.

Kaneki can't help but think that the three of them are the misfits of the CCG; a short ninja, a huge body builder, and a half-ghoul. It's laughable to think that they all were put on a team together.

He knows Arima has his reasons for splitting up, but it still bothers him that Arima took only one person with him while he was left with two idiots. Is this his way of paying back Kaneki for being late to the meeting?

With a small sigh that no one was able to hear he stops and turns to face his team. "Listen  
closely and do what I say if you want to live. Kato you will guard the door when we get in the main room, don't let anyone escape. Okada, you will pick off anyonewho has long range abilities; run up on them and take them out. I will be in the middle taking out as many as I can. DO NOT get in my way, got it?" He ask as he turns and starts walking into the next room where he knows about thirteen Ghouls await, no longer caring if they understand or not.

They both give a nod to say they understand, even if he was already walking away from them and didn't see it. They have heard rumors of what it's like working with Kaneki Kisho, and they don't want to get in his way. From what other reports have said, he has put his own teammates in hospitals before. He's kept out of trouble because the people he was working with didn't listen to him when he said get back, so they broke a Rule.

Kaneki walks calmly to the middle of the room, making all of the Ghouls eyes follow him and not see the other two Investigators getting into position. A smirk makes its way on his face at the fact that he is drawing all of their attention.

Maybe they have heard of him? It doesn't matter they will still try to fight because they think with numbers alone they can beat him.

And just like he thought, three of them come at him with their Kagunes out. All three have different tails.

From the information he got in the mission briefing he can tell who they are, the one in the middle is a Ghoul the CCG calls "Blade" for the simple reason that his Bikaku looks like a long sword and that he uses it to cut his enemies in two.

The Ghoul on the right is a female ghoul who wears a mask that covers the left side of her face that looks like a bear's face, and so people call her "Momma Bear." Her Bikaku is a big tail that reaches 8 feet long, it's powerful and getting hit even once will do enough damage to break human's spines and ribs.

Of course, even if Kaneki did get hit by it, it wouldn't do much damage to him with him being a half Ghoul.

The last Ghoul is on the far left; Kaneki doesn't know what he looks like because in all the photos they have on him, he is always wearing a black coat that covers his entire body and a white skull mask so no one can see his face. Kaneki does, however, know that his Bikaku is the weakest out of the three running at him. People call the Ghoul "White Skull" for his mask. He has three tails that he uses to whip his enemies.

With a sigh at his bad luck of getting stuck fighting weaklings, he (Cracks) his finger in a way to let his enemies and team to know he's ready for a fight. Momma Bear and White Skull jump into the air swinging their Bikaku at him, while Blade runs head first at him trying to pierce through him. Kaneki, already knowing what their plan would be from the videos of the three fighting other Investigators, simply side steps the air attacks and waited for Blade to get close enough for him to kick the side of his Bikaku, making Blade lose balance and almost fall.

Kaneki then kicks Blade in the face sending him into the air and crashing into White Skull, making both of them hit the ground hard. Kaneki quickly dodges Momma Bear's heavy swing aimed at his stomach. He then grabs the tail and tosses her into the two Ghouls trying to stand up; a frown makes its way across his face.

"Is that really the best you got?" The disappointment in his voice is heard by all in the room, making his two teammates flinch at the thought he wishes to fight a harder battle when they are having a hard time keeping up with the smaller Ghouls. Kaneki looks at the rest of the Ghouls in the room and waves them to him.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Blade yells, then runs at Kaneki with everything he has. He will be damned if one single Ghoul Investigator is going to mock him, He'll cut the CCG's One Eyed White Haired Devil to pieces and make a name for himself as the strongest Ghoul in the Vamps.

Even Aogiri Tree will start to respect him and the Vamps.

Kaneki sees Blade coming at him out of the corner of his eye, and another sigh escapes him at the stupidity of Ghouls. He was telling them all to attack him at once, that way it would be at least something closer to a work out for him, but here is another idiot thinking he is the strongest in the world.

If Kaneki got a dollar for every Ghoul who he's fought and killed that thought that way right before they died by him, then he would be rich.

(Crack) The sounds makes Blade hesitate just for a second, but in that second, Kaneki closes the distance between the two and punches him in the face before grabbing his arm and slamming him to the ground and taking the small knife that Arima makes him carry and burying it into Blade's skull, killing him before he even knew what happened and blood splashes all over Kaneki from the wound.

Kaneki stands back up and looks at the horrified faces of all the Ghouls. "If you want to live, come at me all at once." He states as he brushes off some of the blood from the Ghoul off his clothing. He just had his outfit washed and now it already is dirty. 'What a pity,' he thinks before realizing that the Ghouls took his advice and all of them started charging at him.

Even the Ghouls who were fighting Kato and Okada are leaving them to fight Kaneki.

It puts a small smile on his face at how much power he holds over them all, but it's still not enough he wants to be able to beat Arima, and with his power he knows that's a long way away, and so he needs to get stronger even if that means becoming even more of a Kakuja then he already is.

'I'll eat half of them. The rest I'll torture and get ever bit of information they have before I finish them.' Kaneki thinks as he (Cracks) his fingers again, It bothers him that he got this habit from Jason, but he can't help but enjoy the disturbed faces he sees every time he does it.

The fear on their faces is enough to make him want to laugh out loud, but he holds it in. He can laugh all he wants once he's away from everyone else and in the safety of his room.

()()()

Eto looks down at Kaneki as he kills Ghoul after Ghoul with a sickening smile. The other two Investigators are just sitting back and watching in horror as Kaneki brutally rips the Ghouls apart with his bare hands. And every now and then a small laugh escaped the young crazed Investigator.

Eto turns to her side to see Uta calming walking turns her on the roof. He doesn't have his mask on, nor does he look like he wants a fight.

"Ah I see you are also interested in the young boy named Kaneki." Uta states with a small smile. He just finished talking with Rize about the young man as well. Important people keep coming around looking for information on him.

It's not surprising to him that the leader of Aogiri Tree is also wondering about him.

Eto turns back to watch the fight going on below her. "Yes, he seems to enjoy fighting. After all the time he spent with Yamori, it's no wonder, but he reminds me more of Rize then Yamori." She says. She rarely talks with Uta, but when they do talk it's normally about movements that Aogiri Tree is making and warnings for Uta to not get in their way.

"Ah that's right, I recall you let Rize use him as she pleased." He says before adding a question that has been bothering him since he found out that Aogiri Tree has been keeping an eye on the young Investigator. "Are you looking to recruit him?" The question makes Eto's normally smiling face turn sour.

"I plan on it, but with his hatred for Ghouls and Aogiri Tree, the only way I see it happening is if we can get Rize to come back." Eto states with a frown. Normally she would just take what she wants, but she knows with Kaneki she will have to use something different to get him on their side. However, that something different is a carefree woman who loves to eat everything in sight, and no longer wants to be a part of Aogiri Tree.

When she left the group, Eto had let it go because she likes Rize; they always had fun together and became friends, but now she wishes she would have stopped her. It would make getting Kaneki on her side a lot easier.

()()()

"So this is the spot where we last got a report from Mr. Mado?" Shinohara asked the other Investigator. The man is a short, old man with a big white beard and over sized glasses wearing a white lab coat and holding a brief case that has his Quinque inside.

The man's name is Ibuki Kondo, and he's the one who gave Kureo Mado the mission to search the 20th Ward for the "Binger Eater," but shortly after Mado's last report about his findings, he went missing without a trace.

Shinohara doesn't trust Kondo, not just because of the way he looks, but because the man has a air about him that just doesn't feel right, like he's hiding something important.

Shinohara can't help but feel that the man knows more about the whereabouts of Kureo Mado then he says he does, but luckily Mr. Mado has only been missing for 14 hours so there's not much to worry about.

He could just be wondering around or following some Ghouls and doesn't want to give himself away. That's something he does from time to around for his partner Shinohara sees, Juzo sitting in the dirt, crushing ants with his fingers.

He has his normal sadistic smile on, the type of smile that gives people the chills and makes them stay away, but Shinohara has already gotten used to it. The smile looks just like a normal smile to him now, and it makes him happy to see Juzo smiling the way he is.

"Yes, I last got a report stating that he hadn't found anything yet and he was going to keep  
searching for a bit more." Kondo answers. He can see the miss trust in Shinohara's eyes as easy as he can see that the little boy not too far away from them is a psycho who will one day kill everyonewithin 100 feet of him.

"I see." Is all Shinohara says to the man. He then turns and walks over to Juzo. "Let's go Juzo we have a mission to do." He waits for Juzo to stand up and brush himself off before he takes one last look around the area. It's a big park, covered with trees and bushes.

It wouldn't be hard for a Ghoul to hide around the area and that most likely is why Mado came here. Hoping some stupid Ghouls would try to attack him. That way he can get information about the "Binge Eater." Mado always likes to do things the crazy way.

Juzo looks up when he sees a black bird with red eyes fly above them. Something in his gut twist and tells him that something is wrong, and that someone is watching them and not just the weirdo Kondo. He wishes Kaneki was here with them, that way they can track whatever it is by smell.

He feels like whatever is watching them is powerful, and that makes him happy knowing that he will get a good fight real soon, but it annoys him that he can't figure out where he's being watched from. He lets it go, knowing that whatever it is will appear if he waits.

As they leave the park and Kondo behind them they both have a feeling that they will be going back there soon. Shinohara is not happy at the feeling, while Juzo is excited at the thought that he might fight someone really strong. They are both so wrapped up in their own thoughts that neither of them notice the broken Quinque not to far way in the bushes in the park, by the gates. Or the red eyes watching from the shadows as they leave.

()()()

After Arima is done with the group of Ghouls who attacked him, he and his partner return to Kaneki's group; only to find Kaneki standing in a pool of blood and bodies of Ghouls, and see his two partners terrified. Both Kato and Okada were sitting in the corner of the room shivering. "What happened here?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"K-kane-ki h-he went crazy and killed every Ghoul bare handed. He started t-to torture one and w-we tried to stop him, b-but he took my hand." Kato stutters, Arima looks down at the man to see his hand is gone and it appears to have been ripped off of him.

He notices that the scarf that Okada was wearing earlier today had been wrapped around Kato's wound to keep him from dying of blood loss. 'Some 'Man ofSteel.' Pathetic.' Arima thinks to himself.

"You three get out of here, I'll handle Kaneki." He states. He waits while his partner and the other two Investigators leave before he walks calmly over to Kaneki, who is eating Ghoul flesh When he gets within 5 feet of him, Kaneki turns to look at him.

His eye patch had fallen off so his Ghouls eye is showing. The sight of Kaneki covered in blood while feeding and without his eye patch makes Arima remember when he first found the boy.

"Kaneki it's time to leave." He orders, but just in case he has to knock Kaneki out and drag him back to their home, he pulls out his Quinque. He knows how Kaneki gets when he eats; he becomes even more unstable then he already is, and he loses control way easier. Arima doesn't wish to kill him, but knows if some day Kaneki loses himself completely, then he will have no choice but to end him.

Kaneki stands without saying anything, and drops the Ghoul heart he was eating. He bends back down and grabs his eye patch and puts it back on before looking to Arima who has already started to walk away. With a sigh, Kaneki follows the man as he leads them back to their home.

'Home,' the word taste bitter in Kaneki's mouth, he is grateful that Arima took him in, but he knows he will never be able to look at that place as his real home, just like he can't look at Arima as his real father.

His real father died along with his younger sister and mother and the place he called home was burned to the ground.

**End Of Chapter.**

**(Original - Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the slower update I've been busy, And I had to find someone to do Beta for me, But I found someone so please give a thank you to BlueRoseMidnight for being my Beta XD**

**(BlueRoseMidnight: Aww, thanks, but honestly I don't think I'm cut out for the job 3)**

**(Levi97100: Nah you did great I hope you will keep helping me.)**

**Also, please let me know how the fight scenes in this are? I'm still not used to writing them, Please review it will make me update sooner plus it makes me super happy :)**

**P.S. Oh and don't worry the OC's in this won't be that important in less you want them to be, And sorry if this chapter isn't that good I don't really like how it turned out myself :/**

**(A/N)**

**I just want to answer something a guest reviewer said under the guest name (Err) I understand what you mean I know that woman can rape man as well as other woman, And trust me I hate rape I'm not trying to say it's okay by no means. I know people in real life that it has happened **  
**to and I don't even read / watch any stories with it in it, And Have stopped stories for it.**

**What I was trying to do was show how fucked up he and Rize are in the head, What happened to him by Rize is like rape but she didn't start by having sex with him I'll explain better in later chapters but just so you know he gave his consent because he wanted to use her as much as she used him. He wanted to stop feeling pain so he gave into her ideas for sex, She didn't force him to do anything he didn't want. **

**Yes, he was trapped, but even when he really started to lose it he still agreed because he wanted to stay sane by any means necessary. **

**Yes, he was unstable so it could be counted as rape but I was trying to get that because he was unstable he agreed to it to try and cling onto her to stay sane and not lose himself to Jason's tortures.**

**I would like to say sorry to anyone who might have taken that as me saying that woman can't rape people, or that I think rape is okay in anyway be it man, or woman. I didn't mean to upset anyone I am really sorry if you think otherwise.**

**And (Err) Thank you for the review and letting me know how it could be seen, In later chapters **  
**I'll do my best so that everyone can understand better what I mean by it. It was not meant to be rape, More like a really fucked up relationship. **

**Kind of what I think would happen between the D.C. Comics characters, Joker and Harley if it ever showed them going at it, A give and take type of thing that is really twisted and brutal.)**


	5. Chapter 4-5 Extra

**(New - Author's Note: **  
**I changed a bit of this chapter from what it was. I also added some new details, And hints for future chapters. So please read again, If you've read it when I first posted it.)**

**Manual.**  
**"Talking"**  
**'Thinking'**  
**Scene change ()()()**  
***Flash Back***  
**(Highlight)**

**...**

**Story.**  
**Arc: 2 - Anteiku**  
**Chapter: 4.5 - Extra Chapter 1.**

**...**

Kaneki wakes to the sound of arguing, but doesn't recognize any of the voices, and he knows that Arima doesn't have many friends. Arima doesn't sound anything like a little girl either, so he drags himself out of bed to kill whoever is stupid enough to not only enter his and Arima's house, but to be loud and wake him up. That's what's really important, His loss of sleep.

When he gets to the front room, he sees two little girls standing in front of his TV yelling nonsense at each other with their fingers pointed at one another. The one closest to him is a small little girl with her blonde hair in pigtails; she's wearing a white thin dress that has a split up the side of the right leg and high heels. Her eyes are red but not like a Ghoul's, and he thinks she needs to wear more clothing; she is only a little girl after all.

The other one is a small girl who has long dark purple hair that is almost black. She is wearing a lighter purple frilly dress with dark ribbons running up the middle and dark purple flats. The little mini hat she has on is a light purple like her dress with a dark ribbon, but none of that interest Kaneki, what he notices the most is her blood red eyes that are darker then even a Ghoul's. Her eyes make him feel like he will be forever lost in them if he looks too long.

Just as he's about to interrupt their little fight over whose servant/partner is better looking and more powerful, he spots out of the corner of his eye: two males standing in his kitchen watching the argument with little smirks and smiles. He sees one looks about in his early 20s, maybe 23, and the other looks about 16 or 17.

The fact that he didn't notice they were there until he was about to walk in front of them worries him. It's not like him to miss something as important as how many enemies there are in a room. His nose and hearing normally picks everything up without him even having to try.

Maybe it's the lack of sleep that made him miss it, or the fact that they both have smells he's never smelt before. One like a dog and the other is got the smell of a little dirt and dust.

The older of the two looks at him and gives an apologetic smile. Kaneki's not sure what the smile is about, is it about waking him up? Or being in his house in the first place?

That's when Kaneki really notices what he's wearing. He's dress in Monk attire, and his short white hair reminds Kaneki of his own. The man also has glasses, but Kaneki suspects that he doesn't need them.

Kaneki then looks at the younger of the two, who hasn't even taken his eyes off of the fighting children. He's wearing some type of school uniform, a red coat with a white under shirt, black pants, and a pair of black shoes. His messy black hair hides part of his light blue eyes, and his body is toned so Kaneki can tell right away he knows how to fight and has been training since he was young, just like him.

"Akira!" The blonde child yells, and the younger of the two males walks calmly over to his master.

Kaneki can also tell right away that the young teen named Akira is the servant of the little blonde hair girl, which means that the other male would have to be the partner of the other little girl.

"Yes Mina?" Akira asks. He really didn't want to get involved in the fight between the two young ladies, but it looks like his mistress wants him to be part of it anyway.

"Tell Sunako that team Jacob is way better then the stupid shinny wanna be vampire team Edward." Mina demands. She will never like how the movie made fun of vampires. They do not shine like that in the sun, they burn.

"But Jacob is not even a vampire." Sunako softly states. Kaneki almost wants to side with her even though he has no idea what the fuck they are talking about. The way she says it like she is so innocent, makes it seem that if someone picks whatever the fuck team Jacob is that she will start to cry.

A small sigh escapes Akira, he really doesn't want to get involved. "My lady I'm sorry but I hate Twilight so I don't know which is better." He answers truthfully. He knows how much it pisses his lady off when he picks what she wants just because she wants it. She's always telling him to think for himself.

Kaneki almost laughs at the expression Mina makes at that. It looks like she doesn't know if she should be mad or happy. He then looks over to see the Monk is still watching the young girl in purple.

It makes him wonder what type of relationship they have. He doesn't look anything like her so he can't be family, and the look in his eyes is more of a lovers look then just a friend of someone in her family. Is he a pedo?

The Monk starts making his way over to him. "Sorry, my lady and I got lost and ran into those two on our way home, and some nice man let us in here. I apologize for waking you." The man says. Kaneki takes another look at the man, he doesn't look like he's from around here, and why would Arima let them in anyway?

"It's fine. I'm Kaneki, what's your name?" He ask. He has heard everyone else's names so far but his, and knowing that Arima let them in means that they are not his enemies even if they did wake him up.

"Ah, I'm sorry I forgot to give you my name. I'm Seishin, it's nice to meet you." Seishin says with a smile and sticking his hand out for Kaneki to shake.

Kaneki wordlessly shakes his hand. Seishin seems more respectful then the rest do. Strangely enough, even now that he's talking to one of them, nobody but Seishin seems to notice him. He thinks he saw the girl named Sunako look over at him, but she turned her eyes away so fast from him that he can't say for sure if she did or didn't.

()()()

'I wonder where Juzo is?' Shinohara thinks to himself as he checks the meeting rooms again.  
He had checked all over the city for him, and had run into 5 different Ghouls he had to fight.  
He knows Juzo likes to wonder off on his own, but normally he tells him where he's going, or if he has been gone a long time he finds a way to let him know where he's at.

(Meanwhile on a different part of the world.)

Juzo has been wondering around lost. He really wished he would have took Shinohara with him. He wanted to go out and get the new Devil May Cry 4 special edition for PS4 so he and Shinohara had something fun to do on their down time, but on his way to Gamestop he got lost and now he can't find his way back.

He turns to his left and sees a single old building in the middle of a grave yard. The building is rather big, but is covered in stitches. Even the old dead trees outside the building look like they have been stitched together; it somehow makes Juzo feel at home he doesn't know why though.

He sees the door is open a little, so he sneaks in following is gut. He smells flesh blood and can hear mad laughing. Sick and sadistic, it almost makes him want to start laughing as well.

He walks in the old building, looking at everything as he walks towards a door at the end of a hallway with a light on above it. Everything is stitched together from the chairs, to the walls, to the vase near the window with dead stitched together flowers in it.

When he finally gets to the door, he opens it up to see a tall man with a big screw in his head.

The man is wearing glasses and a white stitched up lab coat, with no under shirt and he has stitched up boxers on.

Beside him is a girl wearing nothing but stitched up panties and a bra. She has black snake tattoos all over her body, with a few arrows on her as well. When the two people turn to look at him, he notices that they are both covered in blood as well.

"Um Stein, I didn't think you had a son." The woman says with a smirk on her face, and for the first time Juzo can remember he doesn't know if he should feel scared or not.

"Medusa, you know I have only been with you." The man named Stein says with a sigh. He then looks over at the Juzo with a twisted smile. "But it would be fun to see what his insides are like none the less, and see if he really is my son." He adds.

"Oh Stein you are so romantic." Madusa says, her smirk mirroring his.

Juzo can tell that he's in danger but he also can't help but feel like the two strangers in front of him are what he thinks his parents would most likely be like. He wonders what it would have been like to meet them instead of being taken by that Ghoul.

()()()

Kaneki doesn't know how it happen, but now he's making coffee for all of the strangers in his house as they sit on in his living room. Once the coffee is made, he walks over and hands it to them one by one.

He then takes a seat on a chair beside a small table in the living room.  
As they all make small talk, he learns that they are from a different places in the world.

He has no idea how they all ended up in his house, and he still doesn't understand why Arima let them and then left, but that's for another time.

He also learned that Mina is Queen of vampires and Akira is her loyal servant/lover. He is a werewolf, whatever that is, and that Mina also owns the school that Akira goes to.

He learned that Seishin is a jinrou, whatever the hell that is, and that he is Sunako's lover and protector, and that, like Kaneki, he was once human, but got turned into what he is now against his will.

Sunako is something like a princess and has many followers. She and her people wish to live in peace without being bothered, but it's hard for her because she falls asleep in the day and won't wake up until the sun goes down.

The only reason she hasn't passed out now is because she has been sucking on Seishins blood that somehow lets her stay awake a little longer.

He also is shocked to find out that Seishin is his favorite author, and that Mina met Arima when he was still a kid, before he became a CCG Ghoul Investigator.  
It makes more sense why Arima let them in now.

As the four strangers leave Seishin gives him a free book. It's his newest work called Shiki, and Kaneki is going to be the first person to ever read it. The thought alone makes Kaneki happy.

Later, when Arima shows up and asks how his day was, he answers with. "It was really great." Shocking Arima, who is used to him saying stuff like. "It was fine." or "Good." Kaneki then skipped dinner to read the book.

**End Of Chapter.**

**(Original - Author's Note:**

**Sorry everyone who has been waiting for me to update :( I've had a lot going on in life and haven't had time to write nor have a felt like writing, But I am sorry for taking so long without letting you know why.**

**I will more then likely be making the chapters a bit longer, I have been doing 3000 words normally I think I'll make it 4000 or 5000, I'm not sure yet I'll let you know in the next update. **

**I hope you liked this chapter even though it is only a filler meant to make people smile at the fact that I mixed a few animes in.**

**Sunako and Seishin are from the anime (Shiki) It's a really good anime if you haven't watched it you really should.**

**Mina and Akira are from the anime (Dance In The Vampire Bund) another really good anime but it's kinda perverted so not everyone will like it, I do though.**

**Stein and Medusa are from (Soul Eater) I think anyone who watches anime knows what that is, It's awesome and I love the idea of them being together I think their twisted love would be awesome and I think that if they did have a kid together it would be Juzo that was my first **  
**thought when I first show Juzo in Tokyo Ghoul.**

**And just so you all know I do like the movie twilight I'm not on any of the teams though. Is anyone else happy about the Devil May Cry 4 special edition for PS4? Because I am fucking excited it's going to have Vergil in it, And Lady, I fucking love them.**

**Special thanks to BlueRoseMidnight for being my awesome Beta.**

**(BlueRoseMidnight: The moment I read what Mina and Sunako were arguing about I kinda just stopped and sat there for a moment facepalming… And then I facepalmed some more… A lot more xD)**

**(Levi97100: Lmao is that a good thing?)**

**Anyway if you liked this chapter please review it makes me happy and who knows if enough people ask for it I might change my mind about how long it will take to update, Thank you to everyone who is following or who has reviewed already it makes me really happy.)**


	6. Author's Note Please Read

**Author's Note.**

Hello everyone reading this. I'm truly sorry this is not a real update. I would also like to say from the bottom of my heart that I am sorry about not uploading, I know most of my stories have not been update for a very, Very long time. Some 6 months or more.

I do have reasons for why I haven't updated for a while.

1: Being as I have been moving (Again.)

2: Laptop has been broken. (Again.)

3: After having my laptop fixed for a period of time I was without internet and could only use my old phone which is really hard and annoying to write on.

4: I've been super busy with life. My sister 3 months ago had her first child, And has needed help from me. To help her watch the new baby as well as just to help with random things. Picking heavy stuff up, Changing the baby. Ect. Ect.

5: I have grown bored with some pairings, And fond of new ones.

6: I've over came some personal problems but gained new ones.

7: Some of my stories I have grown bored of writing or feel it is to hard to keep writing on the same ideal that I made the story on to begin with. Therefore I have been having a hard time keeping the same theme and tone to the story.

8: I'm lazy, In my free time I like to relax and read other peoples stories. Not to say I don't like writing, Because I do, I love it. (want to become a pro) But sometimes writing for a story that I don't like can be more of a chore then a pleasure.

I have more reasons but I feel like they would only sound like excuses so I won't list them.

But fear not I am not dropping any of my stories, I would never leave a story unfinished. If I could help it. But at the moment I am remaking my account. And I am thinking of which stories to do first.

I have made promises to make stories for a few people, So those will be first. Sorry. But then I will open a poll most likely on which to do next.

But I do have a few one-shots I want to make as well.

Most of my stories will be either rewritten. Heavy edited. Or remade completely. Because I as a person as well as a writer have grown, And changed a lot recently. I have dealt and been a part of things that were a first to me.

Also I want Beta's for my stories before writing more for them. No more crappy grammer, And weird writing style. (Even though this note is probably got bad grammer lol.) My readers deserve better then what I have been putting out there.

Sorry this note has been so long, Next time I will hopefully be able to keep it shorter. If you read through all of it I'm surprised, And grateful. If anyone of you have any questions or ideas then feel free to either leave them in the reviews. Or PM me. I will try to respond to them all as soon as I read them. I'm always happy to hear what you think.

Until next time we meet. Be safe, Have happy, Healthy lives. Get married, Have children. Finish school. Get yourself a Girlfriend/Boyfriend. Do whatever it is that makes you happy. And if you ever want to share what you've done since last we met. Or what your planning to do until we meet again. Feel free to PM. I would love to get to know each of my readers on a personal basis. To learn more about you, And what you like. I'll share some of my life as well if you want.

~**Levi97100.**


	7. Chapter 5

**(Author's Note: Please reread all the other chapters. I edited them as well as made some **

**changes.)**

**(Author's Note: Please read the Author's Note at the bottom. It's important.)**

**...**

**Manual.**  
**"Talking"**  
**'Thinking'**  
**Scene change ()()()**  
***Flash Back***  
**(Highlight)**

**...**

**Story.**  
**Arc: 2 - Anteiku.**  
**Chapter: 5 - The Centipede.**

**...**

Kaneki looks up at the blue sky which holds not a single cloud in it, He supposes he should be happy to have such a beautiful day but he has never liked clear skies. They remind him of a time long before he met Arima and joined the CCG, Of a time when he would play with his lovely little sister Natsu (A/N) The name means - Summer) a time when he was still just a normal human boy who loved to read and ride his bike with his best friend Hideyoshi Nagachika.

He looks down at the flowers he's watering and sees something moving very slowly on one of the red roses he's been growing since the start of summer, A Centipede has made it's way onto the plant. How a Centipede has got into his garden is a mystery to him, He always makes sure to spay something to keep bugs and insects away from the flowers. But somehow the little pest still got in.

As he goes to pick the little thing up and get it out of his garden before it can cause any type of harm, He starts to hear Jason's words and laughter 'Hahahahahaha! Scream for me the little thing is eating your brain does it hurt? Yes! Scream more just like that!' And before he even knows what is happening he is picking the Centipede up in forcing it into his ear. Keeping his palm over his ear so it has no way of escaping.

As it keeps digging deeper into his ear going for his brain, He feels a sick kind of ecstasy. His body is trembling and his mind is going blank but he can't seem to care. The thought that it might eat his brain excites him, The possibility that maybe this time his brain won't heal and he will really die brings him to his knees with both excitement and fear.

"AHHHHH! HAHAHAHHHHHHAHHA HAHAH AAAAHHHHHH AAHH!" His laughter / screams of pain are heard even from a mile away, He knows his neighbors are going to freak out. The thought brings even more laughter.

He hasn't felt so good / bad in a long time, The feeling of a Centipede slowly eating his brain brings him back to those wonderful / Horrorish. Times where he spent a year with the sadistic Ghoul Jason tormenting / teaching him the wonder of being tortured and torturing others, He loves / hates it. He can't seem to make up his mind what he feels for it but he doesn't care because right now it doesn't matter to him. It's the first time he's truly felt so alive since he's  
joined the CCG.

The feelings make him think of Rize the one person who truly understands him and both broke im and saved him, He feels he should hate her for messing him up so bad that he can't tell if he enjoyed the experience with Jason or if he hated it. But he knows that no matter what he should feel it doesn't matter because the only thing he feels for Rize is love.

Slowly standing back up he makes his way back to his room, Not bothering to pick up the tools he was using. He knows Arima will be upset with him for that, But he doesn't care all he wants right now is to make sure that the Centipede doesn't leave him like everything else does. Like his parents did, Like his little sister did, Like Rize did. No he won't let it leave him alone, He will keep it forever until the end of time, And he will tell no one about it not even Arima.

Once he's safely back in his room he goes to the closet and digs through it until he find a old glass jar he used when he needed to store loose change in, He doesn't use it anymore because he bought himself a piggy bank that looks like a book a few months back and no longer needs the jar. He didn't throw the jar out only because he felt he might need to use it again sometime he didn't know he would be using it for this though.

He takes the lid off and puts his ear in it, Then smacks the other ear and side of his head, Hard making the Centipede fall out of him into the jar. The Centipede is covered in his blood and little bits of his brain fell out into the jar with it, He then puts the lid back on before taking a pin that is laying on his desk and forcing it through the plastic lid making a small hole where the Centipede can still get air.

At seeing that the little pest isn't going anywhere he sighs in relief, He then looks at his room seeing in his hast to get the jar he left a bit of a mess. He starts picking up all the clothes he through out of his closet while he was digging, After about 5 minutes of cleaning he's finished and figures he should start dinner so it will be ready when Arima comes back from his mission.

Not once did he notice that a pair of red eyes was watching his every move and had been since his little episode in the garden, But even if he did notice he wouldn't have cared because in that moment he didn't care about anything. Even if Arima had caught him with the Centipede he would have been uncaring.

()()()

With a small Sigh Akira finishes the paper work, Even after three days she is still doing paper work on the "Vamps." Case. Three days... It's almost been four days since she or anyone has last heard anything about her father, She doesn't let it show but she is deeply worried about him, He normally calls her when he's going to be gone for a while. And the fact that nobody has been able to find out anything of what happened to him or where he is bothers her.

She knows he's strong and can take care of himself... But what if he was greatly out numbed even he might not have been able to handle it, Or what if he finally found the One-Eyed Owl and went at it alone? Even he isn't strong enough to fight the Owl alone and be okay. The only person who can do that is Arima but that person can't be human. He must be some type of angel or devil depending on which side your on, His or whoever he is against is side.

She is so busy with her thoughts that she fails to notice that Amon has been standing in the door way watching her. As she spaces out, It's not until she goes to leave the room and runs into him does she finally look up from her shoes to she him standing there with a frown on his face. The frown worries her because it's not like him to look at her like that, Normally he gives small polite smiles or just doesn't show any expression with her. He almost never frowns at her like he's doing now.

"Akira." He suddenly says making her jump a bit, She didn't think he was going to say anything. And from the tone of his voice she is the reason for the frown on his face, The thought that she put that frown there kinda bothers her, She has already figured out that she has a little crush on him, Her father figured it out as well, Even though they have only known each other for a few days she still finds herself attracted to him, But still that is no reason to be all shy around him nor is it a reason to feel guilty every time she upsets him.

"What do you need?" She ask, She's not going to waste time trying to figure out what he's thinking by the look on his face nor is she going to let his frown worry her anymore then she already is. She already has huge enough list of worries, She doesn't need more. She again fails to notice how his face twitched with sadness when she asked that, Normally she wouldn't miss a thing but with her mind being a mess at the moment she's doing good to not trip over her own feet.

"Come with me we are going to have a talk." He ordered, He normally doesn't use his rank over her to make her do something, If he wants something from her he ask, And lets her decide if she wants to or not. But for the first time since knowing him, He ordered her to do something and because he is a higher rank then her she has to listen.

()()()

Touka feels a chill run up her spine, And turns to look at her newest customer a small boy with stitches covering a good part of his face. White hair. But none of that bothers her, She sees crazy looking people every day. If she was scared or weirded out every time, Then she would never get any work done. No what bothers her about this kid is his cold evil eyes. His eyes are far more sinister then any Ghouls she's ever came across, And that includes Jason.

But he's not looking at her, Instead behind her. She turns back to follow his eyes and sees it lands on the manager. The managers got one eye open. Her heart drops, The little boy must be a part of the CCG.

Putting on her most realistic smile, She calmly walks over to the boy. "Hello thank you for choosing Anteiku. What can I get for you today?" She ask as calmly and politely as she can. Doing her best to not let her fear and disgust show on her face. Or come out in her voice. This isn't the first time she's had to serve a member of the CCG. But no matter how much she has to she can't get used to it.

The boy looks up at her with a smile almost to big for his small face. His eyes are laughing at her, She can feel it. If she were to close her eyes, She's sure she would even be able to hear it. "I will take a big piece of Owl!" His light voice says sweetly.

Her smile breaks, He knows.. How? No other CCG member has ever figured it out. She can already tell without looking that ever Ghoul in the shop is getting ready to attack if need be. If they can kill the kid before he lets their secret slip then maybe they will be safe. Unless he has already let it slip and there is more Doves outside waiting for them to make a move.

But if that's the case why send in a child by himself? Do they went him to be killed? Or is he such a monster that they think he can do the job by himself. If that's the case then, Maybe leaving the kid and running is a better idea. But if they do that then they won't ever be able to live normal lives again. Or ever return back to their home Anteiku.

"I'm sorry we don't serve Owl here." She states calmly watching him, Waiting for him to make a move. And he does, He jumps up out of his chair so fast that she almost jumps with him. He starts walking toward the door. Is he going to get more Doves?

"Ah I see, That's to bad. I was hoping olddy~ over there was on the menu~" He sings pointing over at the manager. He does a few spins on the hill of his boots, Before looking Touka straight in the eye. "Next time I come, I will be eating me some Owl as well as anything else that looks tasty! So don't die on me now. I've already called dibs and anything that tries to take my food from me will have to die~" He states calmly, His head slowly tilting as he talked.

It's confirmed he knows that they are all Ghouls. A few Ghouls are already standing up out of their chairs, Probably to follow and kill him when he leaves. Just like she thought, As the kid leaves a group of 5 Ghouls leave to follow him. She hopes they can finish him before it's to late. But something tells her, That the kids hoping for followers.

()()()

'Now where did that kid go this time.. Damn I really should put a tracking device on him.' Shinohara thinks to himself. He and Juzo where walking around looking for leads on Mado when Juzo suddenly stated he smelt something tasty and strong and then he just ran off. Not even bothering to tell him where he was going.

Checking a few more ally's he hears screaming of pain. Something tells him that's where Juzo is. So following the sounds of torture. He runs through a few more ally's before coming to a stop at the smell of blood. God he hates the smell of blood, But working with Juzo means he has to smell it a lot.

The screaming has stopped so that means Juzo has finished the poor Ghoul off already. Thankfully, Shinohara didn't want to have to listen to his cries any longer. He turns a few more corners and sees Juzo stabbing a corpse. He scans the area and sees 3 more corpse's.

"Four of them attacked you?" He ask knowing that the Ghouls most likely were the victims of the whole thing. He unlike most member of the CCG knows that now all Ghouls are bad. Juzo knows this as well. But just doesn't care. Juzo would kill humans if he could without getting in trouble. Sometimes he does, Even with the risk of getting trouble.

"Noppppppppppe~ Five~" Juzo song happily, With a big bloody smile on his face. If Shinohara didn't know better he would think that Juzo is the devil's kid. But he also knows that there is good in Juzo. Very little. But still there is some in his heart somewhere locked away. And that's enough.

Shinohara looks at all the bodies and can only count 4 in total. "What happened to the 5th?" He ask trying to see where the body could be. He hears Juzo laughing, And he turns to look where Juzo is pointing. Only to fill like his lunch is going to come back up. Up above him, Ripped in shreds is a corpse of a young female Ghoul. Her arms have been ripped off of her and stabbed through her stomach. Her legs bent in odd ways. There's no doubt in his mind that she  
suffered a lot before she finally died.

"Lets get you clean off." He says before turning back the way he came. He knows Juzo heard him and will follow soon. He needs Juzo to wash off the blood or he might lose everything he's ate today. The smell is so bad.

()()()

Kureo looks up at the night sky. It looks so different know. He wonders when he will finally get used to his new eyes. Probably never. He then looks at the beautiful woman standing next to him, She's so different then Akira's mother.

"Lets go pay our daughter a visit." He mumbles knowing the other woman will hear him. The hearing is another thing he needs to get used to. But he figures that will be easier for him then the eyes.

"Yes lets." Is all the woman says, But he catches a small smile on her normally cold and unreadable face. He guesses he's not the only one who's excited about their mission.

**END Of Chapter.**

**Hello everyone sorry for the late update. Thank you for all of your reviews. They make me so happy.**

**I'm going to be making 7 Tokyo Ghoul oneshots. Which will all be different from the last. The pairings may be different for each or I may use the same pairings for a few oneshots. I haven't decided yet. But I will try to release them very soon. **

**Each story will be between 500 - 2000 words. I'm also going to be having a little event going on with them. If you review each story, All 7. Then you can PM a OC that you would like to see in this story. (Kaneki Of The CCG) **

**Now I am only accepting 5 Humans. And 5 Ghouls. Now I can't tell you how long each character will live, It could be for the rest of this story, Or they could die in the first chapter they appear. It all depends. **

**When you review on each story. I'll send you a little forum you will fill in about your character. In a PM. Then you just send it back to me filled, And I'll use the character at some point in the **  
**story.**

**Also if anyone has any ideas for the oneshots feel free to PM me, I might use your idea. I got 4 **

**out of the seven already planned out, But if you want to help me with the other 3 then go right ahead.**

**P.S. Sorry if there's still some typo's, Or grammar issues. My Beta is to busy at the moment, (Good luck with your studies BlueRoseMidnight XD) So I had to do it all myself. (I couldn't find another Beta :( So if any of you are up for it please PM me.) Plus my Spell checker is not working at the moment :(**


End file.
